A barbecue (sometimes spelled barbeque) is a device used to cook food over an open fire. The barbecue is typically loaded with solid fuel such as charcoal or hardwood, the fuel is ignited, and the food is placed on a grill over the burning solid fuel. Alternatively, the cooking may be indirect by using the smoke from the solid fuel.